


Lay Out Your Options

by SimmeringSun



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Takes place in the Mirror World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: "Kirby knew of the knight that lives on the mountain, even if Meta Knight would like to think he doesn’t."Or the story where Shadow Kirby meets Mirror World Galacta Knight.





	Lay Out Your Options

Kirby knew of the knight that lives on the mountain, even if Meta Knight would like to think he doesn’t.

Meta Knight would tell his fabricated story of how he slayed the previously stronger warrior like it was nothing, and he would leave it at that. Kirby did not believe it though. The young puffball learned not to trust whatever Meta Knight says a long, long time ago. He wanted to see the knight for himself and know the true story. So when Meta Knight made his monthly trip to the top of the mountain, Kirby followed close behind.

When the dark knight made his way to an entrance of a cave on the top of the mountain, Kirby stayed behind a snow-covered bush and held his breath. He took a peek from the edge and watched.

At the entrance stood Meta Knight: tall and threatening, and inside Kirby could vaguely see the other knight in the shadows. He wore a mask sort of like Meta Knight’s except it had many cracks in it. 

“Here you are yet again.”, The other knight said. His voice appeared to be calm despite Meta Knight pointing his sword towards him.

“Surely you have changed your mind by now. Wasting away on the top of this pathetic mountain is lowly even for you.”, Meta Knight said with malice.

“I will not become what I was accused of being. You can pluck each feather from my wings before I help you with your disgusting motives.”, The knight says. He takes a step out of the shadows and Kirby has to hold back a gasp at the sight.

The knight had broken wings behind him, only a third of the feathers hanging on. Did Meta Knight do this to him? Kirby wouldn’t doubt it in the slightest. The list of dastardly and grotesque things the chaotic knight has done has only grown and grown, and with each addition to the list Kirby’s hope in him drains more and more. Kirby can’t believe he used to look up to the knight, think that his methods were justified despite all of the horrible things he did. The horrible things he did to him.

“Well that won’t be a problem at all will it not? You barely have any feathers left. I guess you can’t fly through the stars like you said you would.”, Meta Knight says and he let’s out a cruel laugh.

“Did you just come to see if I would actually take you up on your offer? Because I can assure you that my mind can’t be changed.”, The knight says.

“Galacta Knight. Don’t you wish to be in power again?”

“I was never in power in the first place, and the only thing I wish right now is that you will leave me alone forever.”, The knight, Galacta Knight, says. What did he mean by never being in power in the first place? This was all confusing Kirby more than before.

“If you wish to rot here then be my guest. Without my help you will never leave this planet, and I will make your life a living hell.”, Meta Knight says as he tightens the grip on his sword.

“My life is already a living hell oh cursed knight. Your little attempts at trying to ruin it are merely pebbles on top of a mountain.”, The knight said simply. There was no hesitation and no anger in his voice. What had made the knight become so resigned?

“You say that now but soon you will see. Nobody refuses me and gets away unscathed.”, Meta Knight says as he swipes the side of the other knight’s side with his sword. The cut simply creates a scratch. With a narrow of his eyes and a deep gurgling evil laugh, the dark knight makes his leave.

After Kirby is sure that Meta Knight has made his way far ahead, he lets out a breath of relief at not being discovered. The knight surely would have pummeled the poor puffball if he discovered that he had followed him.

“Well...are you going to stay there all day child?”, A voice says and Kirby lets out a squeak and jumps. He peeks over the edge of the bush to see the knight looking straight at him.

“You must be freezing child. It is quite cold up here.”, The knight says. “Don’t worry, I will not hurt you.”

Kirby hesitates for a moment before he steps out of his hiding spot and faces the knight.

“I just wanted to know. I just wanted to see you.”, Kirby tries to explain.

“Whatever your motives are, you are here now. Would you like to step inside?”, Galacta Knight asks.

“You are not mad? I was spying on you!”, Kirby says confused.

“Yes you were. But you are also company now, welcomed company.”

Kirby is confused but the knight seems to radiate a calming aura that the puffball couldn’t find himself being scared of. So, he stepped inside the cave. It was dark and barren besides a pile of leaves in the corner. It held little warmth, it’s only beneficial factor being that it kept out most of the biting winds.

“How long have you lived here?”, Kirby asks through chattering teeth.  
“Only a couple of weeks I suppose. I’ll start a fire.”, The knight says.

“This must be awful. Living in a cold cave all alone.”, Kirby says as he looks around the dark cave.

“Perhaps. But I am not alone now.”, The knight simply states. And with a few more clashes of the flint he creates a light and warmth that fills the cave.

Kirby sighs as he the warmth seems to engulf him. The sounds of crackling fills the air.

“My name is Kirby.”, Kirby says hesitantly, afraid to break the silence.

“Well hello Kirby. My name is Galacta Knight, but I believe you already knew that.”, Galacta Knight says with a ghost of a smile and Kirby immediately feels embarrassed.

“I’m really sorry for spying on you earlier, please don’t tell Sir Meta Knight!”, Kirby begs.

“I’m not sure if you noticed child, but me and The Knight of Dreamland are not exactly on good terms.”, Galacta Knight says what Kirby thinks is the biggest understatement of the year. “Why are you so scared of him?”

“Who isn’t scared of Meta Knight? He always gets his way..always..”, Kirby says with a shudder.

Galacta Knight frowns at this but says nothing.

“I just want to know who you are. Meta Knight claims he killed you but here you are. What happened?”, Kirby asks.

“A very long story.”

“I have time. Meta Knight usually doesn’t care if I’m gone unless he needs me to do something.”, Kirby says. Galacta Knight seems to freeze up a bit on this.

“Is he your father?”, The knight asks slowly.

“Oh no. He just sort of looks after me sometimes. Keeps me in line.”, Kirby says. He doesn’t really like to get into detail and think about what to label the relationship between him and Meta Knight. “Anyways, tell me the story..if you don’t mind.”

“Alright, alright. It’s long and kind of boring though.”, Galacta Knight says. He seemed to not want to tell the story.

“I don’t mind, really.”, Kirby says. He feels a pang in his chest for coercing the knight into telling him his story when he didn’t seem comfortable doing so but he just needed to hear it for some reason.

“Thousands upon thousands of years ago, I lived on a planet.”, Galacta Knight starts off. “I no longer can recall the name of this planet due to my lapse in memory. I’ve lived so long, sat so long in isolation that my memory on details is splotchy. I do remember in clear detail how it happened.

I was known as a great and respected knight full of insurmountable power back in my day. I would help those in need and accept challenges from those who felt themselves worthy but would always fall. I had people who loved and befriended me and I loved them back. Then that was all taken away from me.

One day, a knight who had challenged me many times and lost got angry and rallied up a crowd. 

‘This knight is too powerful, he is surely a threat to all.’, He said. The crowd called him crazy. All the people knew and respected me so they didn’t believe him at first. 

‘You will all see.’, He had promised. I thought nothing of it. It was just a jealous knight trying to take me down to better climb his way to the top with less work. I didn’t think he would do what he did.

The next week or so, I woke up to a loud banging on my door. It was the sheriff and he said he got a call to a murder scene of a young child who had my lance stuck in their body.

Obviously I had not done it, and I told the officer so but nobody believed me. So with the knight who was jealous at the front of the crowd, they pushed me along with no trial. I was about to fly away but the knight of jealousy took his sword and stuck it straight into my wing.

I could no longer fly away, and I did not wish to hurt those I cared about even as they carried me away. That knight of jealousy, he spoke of a being of great power, Galctic Nova, who could lock such a great power such as mine away.

And just like that, the knight wished for me to be locked away.”

“Woah...That’s so sad, I’m sorry.”, Kirby says as he registers the knight’s story. “But what about Meta Knight? How did you meet him?”

“I believe that’s enough stories for tonight child. It’s almost getting dark...darker at least.”, The knight corrected himself as he remembered the dark and gloomy atmosphere of the land.

“If I come again can you tell me?”, Kirby asked. 

“Of course.”, Galacta Knight says.

Kirby feels a smile grow on his face for the first time in a long long while. He nods and offers a wave, the smile never leaving his face as he walks out and down the mountain. He seemed to be filled with a sense of purpose, like he finally had something to do that didn’t involve Meta Knight ordering him to do something. 

“What are you smiling about?”, Meta Knight asks when Kirby makes it down to their base.

“Oh.”, Kirby says as he realizes he is still smiling. The sight of the volatile knight makes his smile drop, his mouth muscles feeling tingly at the loss. “Nothing.”

“Well good. That smile doesn’t suit you.”, Meta Knight says. “There’s no room for such frivolities in the land that will soon all belong to me.”

“Did you create a new plan?”, Kirby asks, the feeling of dread twisting in his stomach.

“If all goes as planned, I will gain power so intense that nobody can stop me.”, Meta Knight says confidently. “Then that pathetic world on the other side of the mirror will never stand a chance. That fake of a knight will perish.”

Kirby frowns at this. Didn’t Meta Knight learn his lesson last time? That mirror only caused trouble for both worlds. Meta Knight has been so caught up with his desire for revenge on the Mirror World’s Meta Knight that he forgot the destruction. That, or the knight simply did not care as long as he got his way.

“A plan.”, Kirby says outloud. It wasn't a question, not a wonder. Kirby knew that Meta Knight somehow was going to use the knight on top of the mountain.

The next day, Kirby made his way back up to the mountain when he was sure Meta Knight was busy. He carried blankets in his arms this time to bring to the knight. The memory of the empty, cold cave made Kirby’s stomach chun.

As he made his way up to mountain, his form shivering at the swift winds, he saw the knight standing outside. He was looking over the edge of the mountain, not out at the view but down at the height between himself and the rocky patch of ground hundreds of feet under. 

Kirby was about to say something, tell him to be careful before the knight stepped back himself and started flapping his wings.

The wings were battered and devoid of much of their feathers, so on the ground the knight stayed. Kirby wished that somehow, despite all the odds, the knight could fly away on his battered wings, like a fallen angel going back to the skies.

“You know, it’s not polite to spy.”, The knight says as he looks towards Kirby. Despite the words, there was no malice in his voice. Just a hint of humor that made Kirby confused. The knight didn’t seem to be mad at Kirby despite him snooping.

“Sorry”, Kirby sputtered. He holds up the wad of blankets. “I brought these for you.”

“That’s..that’s very kind.”, Galacta Knight says slowly. “It is quite chilly so I should find good use for them.”

The two step inside the cave devoid of wind and Kirby feels a relief inside him when he sees the cave filled with a few more things. There’s a solid piece of wood at the side that appears to serve as a makeshift table. There’s an assortment of berries and roots sitting on the top. It made Kirby happy that the knight was finding himself food and furniture but it also made his stomach churn. The knight was getting comfortable in this cave on the top of the mountain. Did that mean he’s given up on leaving?

“So, I take it you came here to have me finish the story?”, The knight says knowingly as he put the blankets on top of the pile of leaves in the corner.

“Yeah, if it isn’t too much trouble.”, Kirby says as he sits down in front of the crackling fire.

“Of course not child.”, The knight says as he sits across the young puffball. “Now, where was I?”

“You were imprisoned by Galactic Nova.”, Kirby says.

“Ah yes..I was trapped inside of a crystallized prison for what became most of my life. I was sentient and aware but I did not physically feel or need air or food. It was a torment that rotted my brain and filled me with a deep agony. 

Then, thousands of years later, or more accurately, two weeks ago, he came. He granted me freedom from the great Galactic Nova and as soon as I took a dizzying breath from outside my prison, he striked again and again. I was still stiff and unmoving from my time in the prison so I could not do anything to fight back.

He wants me to join him in a quest to take over this world and one that sits across a mirror but I refused, I still refuse.”, Galacta Knight recalls. His wings twitch and shudder behind him, as if recalling the experience.

“He is very foolish.”, Kirby says. “He already tried to take over both and he ended up almost destroying both. Nothing can change that, not even your great power.”

“That may be so, but he appears adamant on his goal. Not that I care.”, The knight says apathetically.

“Aren’t you mad?”, Kirby asks. The knight didn’t seem to display a shred of anger while retelling his woeful story. He didn’t ask for pity or promise revenge. It was a reaction that he had never seen. It resembled forgiveness but not quite. 

“Deep down, perhaps. But to live and feed off an anger is a dangerous thing. I can be mad and seek out a way to douse that simmering rage through blood and promises of destruction but that just won’t do. That’s how you start the fire, not end it.”, The knight says.

“I think I see.”, Kirby says, amazed by the knight’s insight. “But how do you stop once you’ve started. Meta Knight just feeds and feeds on this sense of power and revenge. I just wish things could be like how they used to be.”

“I’m not sure if there is a way to end it..Perhaps forgiveness but that comes hard when someone has been wronged. Sometimes forgiveness is unwarranted and not worthy. But acceptance of what has happened in the past and learning to move on from it can help.”

“I’m sorry.” Kirby says suddenly.

“Whatever for?”, The knight asks confused.

“I have done nothing but ask question after question.”, Kirby says with guilt.

“Yes, you have. Asking questions is not wrong though.”, The knight says.

“I don’t think I want to go back home.”, Kirby says.

“You’re welcomed to stay if you wish..The knight may suspect you are up here though.”, Galacta Knight says.

“Yeah you’re right. I’ll just stay a little more.”, Kirby says. He didn’t want Meta Knight to cause Galacta Knight anymore trouble.

“You know, the stars are very bright up here when the clouds are away. Perhaps you can stay and watch.”, Galacta Knight offers.

“That sounds nice.”, Kirby says. 

And that night, the two of them watched the stars and Galacta Knight told Kirby which were planets and which were stars.

The next day, Kirby visited the knight. And the day after that, and the day after that. He learned many things about the knight, like how he loved the taste of mints and took good care of the lance. He also seen how the knight longed to fly. Often when Kirby would come running up the hill he would see the knight standing near the edge of the mountain, as if contemplating something.

Meta Knight would frown at the loss of the puffball during the day and one day he said something about it.

“Where have you been these mornings?”, Meta Knight asked the puffball.

“Just exploring.”, The puffball said with a shrug. He was used to lying to the knight.

“Exploring. What a waste of time. You better be here to help in the mornings. I let you stay here but you need to start earning your keep.”, Meta Knight says, the threat lingering in his tone.

“Alright.”, Kirby says with a swallow. He would just visit the knight on the hill at night then, everything would be fine.

The next day came and while Kirby was doing his chores, Meta Knight came up to him and said something that made a chill go down his spine.

“I need to go take care of some business. Stay here and do your job. If you’re not here when I come back I’ll make you regret it.”, The knight said sinisterly and Kirby nodded.

As he watched the knight soar away in the sky in the direction of the mountain he hoped Galacta Knight would be ok.

He couldn’t help but feel angry at the unfairness of it all. Meta Knight who does no good for anyone but himself gets to keep his long wings that allow him to fly through the skies but Galacta Knight, who had been so nice to Kirby, is fated to be forever grounded. The knight on the mountain refused to be angry, so Kirby felt it was his duty to be angry for him.

It was after Kirby polished the shields and swords and sweeped the Halberd that the sun said it’s goodbyes and the moon started to make it’s appearence. There was still no sign of the knight making his way back through the cloudy sky and this made Kirby anxious. 

Kirby tapped his foot impatiently and stared up at the sky. For some strange reason the sky meant freedom for star warriors, so Kirby hoped the sky would allow Galacta Knight to join it once more.

“What are you dawdling out here for?”, A familiar voice yelled and Kirby jumped a bit and took a step back from the angry knight. His cape seemed to adorn new holes and his sword was coated in a liquid that Kirby knew the smell all too well.

“I finished everything.”, Kirby said. “Can I take a break now?”

“Hn. I suppose. If I don’t see everything to my standards thought don’t expect me to be too generous again.”

With a quick nod, Kirby ran as fast as he could to the mountain.

When he made his way up, there was no familiar figure outside trying his best to flap his wings or look over the edge of a cliff that seemed to call his name. There was only a metallic smell and small noises of pain.

“Galacta Knight!”, Kirby yelled as he made his way inside the cave. The fire was out and the cave was full of cold and darkness. In the corner the knight was curled in a ball, his broken wings hugging himself. Kirby slowly made his way towards the knight, holding his breath as he saw the scratched and damaged mask on the ground beside him.

He picked up the mask gingerly and hesitantly looked at the knight. His face was adorned in nasty scars, most of them white and old. The worst part was the wound on his side that was still letting out blood.

“Hold on, I’ll help!”, Kirby says frantically as he looks around the cave and runs towards the blankets. He tears a piece of the fabric off and wraps it around the knight’s side. 

“Kirby..I am fine, just let it be.”, The knight says. “Just let it be.”

“Why did he do this?”, Kirby asks with tears filling his eyes. “Why does he always do this.”

“People do many grave things when they are full of anger. No matter happens, don’t let anger consume you Kirby.”, Galacta Knight says. “I do not belong in Dreamland, but the sky can no longer hold me up and take me away.”

“You are supposed to be powerful. Why didn’t you just attack him?”, Kirby asks.

“He got me while I was sleeping. I tried my best to counter attack afterwards and managed to gheta few strikes but he just kicked at my wound. I’m not going to let him have my power, I never will”, Galacta Knight says.

“Have your power?”, Kirby asks confused.

“That’s all he wants, but he can’t have it.. He can’t have it.”, and with that, the knight closes his eyes and falls into a deep sleep. Kirby sits next to him all night and cries.

When morning comes, a dark figure steps into the cave with a tsk.

“Kirby, why are you helping that monster?”, Meta Knight asks and Kirby can’t help but notice the irony.

“The only monster that I see in here is you.”, Kirby spits out as he moves himself directly in front of the injured knight still in a deep sleep.

“Kirby, Kirby, Kirby.”, Meta Knight says as he takes a step closer. “You always were quite manipulative. Now here you go, playing into his little lies. What did he tell you? Did he say that he was locked away for murdering children?”

“He wasn’t the one who did that. And I have been manipulated. I’ve let you get into my head and believe that you are a good person and then after years of your torment you decided to do the mirror stunt. That’s when I realized that you are far from a good person. You only care about yourself!”, Kirby yells with tears forming.

“Kirby, if I didn’t care about you you’d be dead already. Especially after you helped your counterpart ruin my plan.”, Meta Knight says. “This knight, he desires to be dead. If he does not wish to give me his power then I’ll just help his desire become a reality.”

“He doesn’t want to die. Nobody really truly wants to die. They just believe that they do because all the other options they want have been taken away from them. If you showed them all the options they truly had they wouldn’t want to die. He just wants to soar the skies again. He doesn’t want to die.”, Kirby yells. 

“Kirby..”, Galacta Knight says behind him. His voice is pained and gruff.

“You say that to be free is to be devoid of revenge and anger, but it’s also to have hope. I know that it’s been taken away from you over the years but you have to get it back. You need hope to be finally free.”, Kirby says. “And so do I.”

Kirby picks up the lance next to the injured knight and inhales it and becomes something he’s never been before, lance Kirby.  
“Wow.”, Meta Knight says, and Kirby can practically hear that mocking grin forming behind the knight’s mask. “What a touching speech. It’s too bad it had to be like this Kirby. If you just kept your head down and follow orders, maybe this didn’t have to be.”

“No, the apologies all mine. Because no matter what, I will not hold back.”, Kirby says as he points the lance at the knight. He feels afraid, but mostly he’s filled with hope. He didn’t need Meta Knight to live his life. He and Galacta Knight can build a ship and take to the skies and nothing can stop them.

“Goodbye, Kirby”, and with a leap, the knight swipes his sword at the puffball. Kirby dodges the attack, moving quickly to the side and swings his lance in the knight’s direction.

The two fight for a while, neck and neck, until Kirby lunges his lance towards the knight’s torso but as the knight prepared to block with his sword there, Kirby changed the direction of his lance to hit the knight’s feet.

The knight curses and falls backwards, right over the edge of the mountain. Kirby hears the sickening crack as the knight made his way down to the surface below. A hollow and numb feeling filled his being and he started to cry.

“I’m so sorry.”, Galacta Knight says as he he drags himself outside of the cave next to Kirby. “The way he treated you was wrong.”

“I don’t know what to do. I followed behind him most of my life.”

“I’ll look after you. We can make a house and fill it with furniture and make it a home. I’ve been so resigned and convinced that to be dead is to be free but I now see how wrong that is.”, Galacta Knight says. 

“A home?”, Kirby says out loud with awe. A home with Galacta Knight sounded nice, it sounded comfortable and safe.

“Yeah, a home.”, The knight says. And with that, the two hug each other and cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I really rushed through this one so sorry if it's not too good. The Mirror World Galacta Knight shares attributes to my Galacta Knight in "Finally Free" like the desire to be free and their love of flying but they also are oppsoites in most regards. The MW GK recognizes revenge as distructive while the GK in Finally Free follows through it with a passion.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> My discord: Kura #6927


End file.
